Back Home
by midnightcoffees
Summary: Claire's mother took her away when she was 3. Now at 18 she is back in search of someone who has been waiting for her their whole life.
1. Trouble in Paradise

Disclaimer: Do own nothing

**Chapter 1: Trouble in Paradise**

I was well aware of the fact that my mother was going to kill me when I finally decided to show up at home tonight. After all being at the library up till 10:30 at night wasn't a part of her 'growing up and behaving like a responsible adult' plan. My mother was one of the two daughters of a very sweet and normal couple. Yet how she turned out as a person who needed you to be somewhere the moment you said you would, and not a minute late, who needed every tiny thing in the house to be perfect was completely beyond me. Sometimes I really wondered whether she was a patient of OCD. But then again she wasn't obsessed, she just needed everything to go according to the plan, a tiny Change threw her off balance. At times I really admired her ability to plan for the most insignificant things like her outfit for visiting the grocery store next weekend. To say that I didn't get along with my mother would be an understatement. In fact, the only person I did get along in that house was my dad. My sweet, annoying, normal dad, who currently was in London for a business meeting of some sort.

Thinking I might as well face what was waiting for me at home, I decided to get moving. Sighing, I picked up my grey Nike backpack from the floor, pulled my sweatshirt off the back of the chair and grabbing the book I was trying to read from the table I slowly made my way to the Counter. There, May was getting ready to end her shift and head home. Smiling she signed my library card and I wished her a good night. As I made my way to the door I passed Jack who started his shift now. Waving goodbye to him I stepped out.

For a city that never slept, the part of New York that I inhabited was pretty sleepy. Except the occasional car that passed, I was pretty much alone. Walking along the side of the road I made my way home, once again sighing and staring up at the stars thinking of the blissful day when I would finally turn 18 and would leave behind the life that wasn't meant for me.

My mother's sister's name was Emily Young. She lived in a small town called La Push all the way to the south. Mum never talked about her. Which in turn led me to believe that she was non-psychotic. It hadn't even been my mother who told me about her sister, it had been dad. He even mentioned that we had lived there for 3 years after I said Hi to this beautiful new world. There had always been vague memories about this place, a feeling that someone was waiting for me back there. Of course, I never told dad anything about that, but I think he wanted me to know about La Push and my family out there because he was the only one who didn't shut me off when I asked him anything about it. This was the main reason why I wanted to go there, I wanted to know my family. I didn't want to stay away from my memories which were practically a blur, what I wanted were new memories. Because all that I did remember was that when we were out there I had been happy.

I had told mum and dad that the day I turned 18 I was gonna take off to La push. Mum had been completely furious when I told her this. I obviously didn't expect her to be happy about it but she was behaving like it was dad's fault that I had decided to go there. Maybe it was. But I really didn't care. After 18 years of being tied down with my mother I was desperate for some freedom. Dad on the other hand was completely cool about it. His exact words when I told him about my plan were 'I'll book the ticket'. That's what I loved about my dad he supported me in everything I did.

Sighing, as my house came into view I cursed my luck thinking about how my dad wasn't even home to save me from the wrath. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door and gave a sigh of relief when I saw that the living room was empty. Thanking my lucky stars I tried to make my way stealthily up to my room.

"Claire!"

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath and turned to face my fuming mother. Trying to stay clear of the possibility of being grounded I said "Hey mom!" Apparently she wasn't pleased. Narrowing her eyes she asked me in a cold indifferent voice where I had been. Staring at the ground I whispered "The library". Stalking toward me and invading my personal space she hissed, "Haven't you been told enough of times that you are supposed to be home at 9:30? And not a minute late?" See what I mean? No compromises, no adjustments. She wasn't done yet. "Don't you have a cell phone? Where is it? Did you lose it? I wouldn't be surprised. You are so irresponsible Claire. How many times do you have to be yelled at? Do you enjoy it? Huh?" I whispered no and continued staring at the floor trying to blink back the tears that threatened to spill.

"I want you in bed in half an hour Claire, the light should be off by then. Enough with the reading and don't you dare use your laptop. You are grounded for a week and I'll be having a word with your father. Now go on upstairs."

Turning sharply I dashed upstairs and dried my eyes with my hand hurriedly. Entering my happy place I released a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding. Pulling my old shorts and a tank top from my messy closet I pulled my hair into a messy bun and went into the bathroom to take a much needed hot shower. Adjusting the knob to a reasonable temperature I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. After spending some quality time wondering whether my mother would keep me grounded even on my birthday I stepped out, dried myself and released my hair. I stared into the mirror thinking absolutely nothing as I brushed my dark mahogany hair. Sighing, I set the brush on the sink and made my way out of the bathroom . Picking my cell from the side table I texted dad goodnight and slipped into the covers. My cell vibrated once and I picked up to read my dad's text: good night sweet heart . I smiled to myself lightly and then flipping of the light, I fell asleep thinking about what a lousy day it had been all in all.

And then there were the nightmares, always relatively similar. They hardly left me alone anymore. Nor did they that night.

A/N:Review?


	2. The beginning

**Hey guys! HI! Well here is the second chapter..hope you'll like it…!:D**

**Man 'm excited to see what ya'll think….:) Be sure to leave me some reviews **

**Oh yeah! And thank you sooooo much O.W.C.E and j1u29….'m glad you liked it =)**

**Oh yeah I had to confess….**

**I own nothing. =S… …WWHHHHAAAAAAA!**

**Enjoy lil' fellas**

* * *

_It was the same forest. The same tall trees, the same overly green foliage and the same overgrowth that made it impossible for you to see the sky if you were deep enough. I had visited this place a million times. The only difference this time was the blanket of darkness that made it impossible for me to see anything that was a meter away from me. Yet I knew where I was. What tipped me off was the eerie stillness that surrounded me, without the rustle off leaves or the chirp of birds. And it was __wet__. Like always. Trying to make my way out of this creepy place, I started to feel my way out of there. Then I saw him. That insanely gorgeous man with skin that was smooth as marble. He was perfect in every sense of the word. Till you saw those eyes. They were a blood red, giving him an overall scary appearance. Stumbling my way behind I opened my mouth to speak or scream or anything but gape. He whatever inhuman creature he was found my gaping funny. Suddenly stalking forward he came to stop a foot in front of me and opened his mouth. __What the fudge?_ _Then out of no where I found my self pushed against a tree and my vision obscured by a large hairy body. A bear of some sort maybe? Trying and failing to stifle the small scream that rose up my throat I slapped my hand against my mouth. The man chuckled and I looked on ahead at the beast in front of me with wide eyes. The animal in front of me froze and turned his head slightly to look at me. His eyes which were well above my head seemed to be charcoal black or maybe they were a brown, the darkness made it hard to tell. Turning back ahead he let out a feral snarl and lunged at the man's throat. _

I jerked awake.

Never before had I actually woken up from a nightmare like I had witnessed so many times in the movies. But, in fact, I was sitting straight up in bed, gasping for breath. My heart was pounding rapidly in my chest, unable to settle on a steady rhythm, and I found myself clutching at my shirt, trying to calm my fears and reassure myself that it was just a dream – nothing but a horrible dream. A _nightmare_.

Sighing, I picked off my cell from the side table. _3 bloody 'o'clock._ Thinking how this was probably the first and hopefully the last time that I woke up at such an insanely ungodly hour I got out of my bed a little shakily and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Flipping on the light I poured my self a glass of cool water and flopped down of on of the chairs all the while trying to make sense of my weird dream. Who was that man? And that bear? Why on earth did I keep having nightmares involving those two? Why couldn't it just be a nice friendly bear who ate honey off my hand? Why the damn bear who liked to use people's throat as a chew toy? The only conclusion that I came to at the end of half an hour was that my subconscious mind had gone into overdrive. Pitying my self I rinsed the glass and flipping off the light trudged upstairs to my warm inviting bed.

"Claire aren't you supposed to be in school right about now? What are you still doing in your pajamas?"

"It's Saturday mom…"

"Oh"

Smirking to my self I adjusted my grip on the coffee mug as I lazed on the couch reading the comic strips in the newspaper. "You know it being a Saturday doesn't mean you should be in Pajamas till 9."

"Your just jealous."

"Enough with the jokes young lady. You should really clean up your cupboard, have you seen how messed it is? I bet you can't find a thing in there."

Watching my mom getting ready for work running around the house trying to find all of her stuff, I replied "I see it everyday mum. And I have no problem finding anything I need."

"Of course you don't."

Coming to stop in front of me trying to put on her watch all the while juggling her purse, cell phone, bag and her jacket in her hands, she narrowed her eyes at me and said, "You are still grounded Claire, so no going out of the house and do something more useful than filling out that puzzle." Feeling offended I bit out "fine" and stood up. Doing a 180, she kissed my cheek swiftly, whispered that she loved me and hurried out of the door. Taken aback I stared at her as she moved out of the door. "Lock the door Claire." I quickly moved to the door and snapped it shut. Throwing in the dead bolt for my measure. Rejoicing in my freedom, I skipped to the window as I watched my Mom pulling out of the parking below. Letting out a little squeal of delight I literally bounced up to my room where my dearest lappy was awaiting me. Pulling it open I saw that dad was online.

Me: Hey dad how's London?

Dad: Cold.

Me: U cumming home dayafter right?

Dad: Yeah honey…everything allright there?

Me: Absolutely spiffing.

Dad: Why don't I believe u?

Me: cuz u knw me well. Hey dad? Can u do me a favour?

Dad: Wat did u do Claire?

Me: NOTHING…..gosh dad u hav sum serious trust issues….

I was just gonna ask u if u could book me d tickets to La Push…plz? (pout)

Nervously I stared at the screen waiting for his reply. 2 minutes later no longer able to wait I mailed again.

Me: Really dad how long is it gonna take you to reply?

Dad: When do want to go?

Me: The day after my birthday?

Dad: Alright.

Me: Eeeeeeee! Thanx dad! Luv u :D

Dad: of course u do.

Me: ummmm dad?

Dad: anything else u want honey?

Me: Sorta…..can u lyk not tel mom I talked to u today? Its just dat 'm grounded and 'm not supposed to use the laptop…

Dad: Really Claire wat _did_ u do?

Me: Nothing I swear…..she's just over reacting as usual….and also can u tok to her about how me going to La Push is a good idea?...plz? thanx dad….u r the best….luv ya..:) see ya soon..bye!

Signing off quickly I laid back on my bed as a feeling of deep satisfaction washed over me.

* * *

It was my birthday day. My Eighteenth birthday day…and I had been grinning like a idiot from morning…I had spent the entire morning with Allie and Mar. My best friends. We had done everything. We dance around the house like lunatics, sang the lamest songs an top of our voices and had abused our stomachs with d-elicious food. The best part was that even mum had loosened up a little about me going away to La Push a little bit. Right now I was it was around 9:30 and I was _still_ packing for tomorrow. As I wrapped up my souks the way mum had showed me to save place my mind drifted off to the conversation I had had with Emily a couple of hours earlier.

"Hello?" her warm voice had greeted me.

"Aunt Emily? It's me Claire"

"Claire? Oh my god Claire, I haven't heard from you in such a long time sweetie. How are you?" Smiling at her voice I felt really guilty about never calling her.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that. I actually called you to ask you something."

"Oh, sure honey. What is it? Are you alright?" her voice sounded worried.

Slapping myself on my forehead for making her worried I quickly said," I'm fine. Really. I'm so sorry to worry you, Aunt Emily. But I was kindof wondering if I could visit you in La Push?" "If its not too much trouble. I mean." I added hurriedly. Bitting my lower lip I waited anxiously for her reply.

"Oh! Of course it's not a trouble, I'll be glad if you came."

Relief flooded through me as she said that. "When will you be here Claire?"

"Ummm, tomorrow evening around 5 in the evening? I'm so sorry about arriving on such a short notice, but mom was difficult and…" I wavered off uncertainly.

"That's not a problem Claire, don't worry. I'll be there at the airport to pick you up ok?" She said hurriedly. "you'll be landing in Seattle right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow evening then." She said warmly.

Smiling I said, "Yeah you will."

"And Claire?"

"Hmm?"

"You calling me aunt make me sound old. I am not very older than you, you know." She said teasingly.

Grinning I said, "Sorry Emily. And thank-you so much. This means a lot to me."

"I'm glad you're coming home Claire."

"Me too."

That night I had the best sleep in days.

* * *

**And that is the second chapter. I'm sooooooo sorry for taking so much time to update guys. But 'm really lazy:) Anyways it looks like 'm getting a lot more hits than reviews. That is really sad people…..and its making me sad. And even the anonymous reviews are allowed so no excuses. I don't mind the criticizes. So just click the damn button and type something that makes sense.**

**Thank-you :)**

**PS. I hope ya'll liked it. And oh yeah I was wondering whether I should do the next chapter from Emily's pov or continue with Claire's point of view. Like maybe the packs reaction to the news of Claire coming back. So Help? **


	3. Back in La Push

Hey guys!

Thank-you soooooo much for your reviews :) the number was a definite improvement from last time :D

I checked my account everyday just to see if anyone had reviewed!

You all will be happy to know that I have learned my lessons :)

Lesson No. 1 No more clicking ignore once while doing the grammar tests :)

Lesson No. 2 Never listen to music in the other room while filling up the washing machine with water….especially if you can't blame anyone else for it :)

See?

'm much wiser :D

Anyyyyywaaaaays, this chapter is gonna be from Emily's and Quil's (yummy!) point of view :) So enjoy and review :)

And as much as I'd looooooove to, I don't own twilight :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Back in La push

**Emily p.o.v-**

Five minutes after Claire's call, I was still staring at the phone trying to make my self believe that Claire was really coming back. _Claire…my niece_. The last time I saw her was 16 years ago, on a rare bright morning, when she was taken away for no good reason by her mother, my _sister_. Away from her uncle, her not so much uncles, _her Qwil, _as she used to say, her aunt and her happiness…

She was the bright spot over the horizon for Quil. The bond that they had shared was like no other. He had been torn apart when she was taken away. It had taken months just to see a glimpse of the old laughing, carefree Quil. And as I stood there I wondered how he would take the news of Claire coming back. Worried as I was about him, I was really glad that Claire was coming back.

Sighing happily I moved back to the kitchen to set the table for the boys, who should be barging through the door right about….now. And sure enough the door was thrown open and in fell my boys, making a beeline for the table. Smiling to my self I turned to Sam, my fiancé, who was forcing his way towards me. Kissing the three scars that ran down the side of my face softly he proceeded to kiss me softly on the lips. Wrapping his scorching arms around me we turned to the boys who were practically _inhaling_ their food.

Their usual bickering of who should get the last piece of the cake followed and then slowly and reluctantly all left one by one either to go home, spend time with their significant others or then to go for patrol.

Thinking this was the best time to talk to Sam about Claire; I pulled him towards the couch and sat both of us down.

The poor boy looked confused. Smiling softly I took his large comforting hand between my own and looking him in the eye I said, "Guess who called today Sam."

"Who?"

"Claire."

He looked stunned. "Claire?" He whispered. "Claire, as in your sister's daughter? My niece? Quil's imprint?"

"Ummhm."

"Emily that's wonderful." Looking positively ecstatic. "But wait…..is she alright? What did she say?"

Grinning madly I said, "She wants to come back." She's coming tomorrow evening.

Do you think Quil will be all right? I'm really worried about him."

"He'll need some time to get over it, I think. The last time was really hard for him. Is she here to stay?"

"I don't know." I admitted sheepishly, "I forgot to ask."

Laughing softly, he leaned forward to kiss me softly on my lips and murmured, "We'll figure that out when she's here." Standing up, he said." Well, I should let the boys know." Dropping a kiss on my head he head out saying, "I'll be back soon."

* * *

**Q-pov**

Just when I was ready to crash on my very comfortable bed, Sam decided to howl. Yes, you heard me right. He howled. Bloody dog that he is. I mean come _on_. What kind of a guy makes you run patrol for _five_ freaking hours with the likes of _Paul_ and _Jacob_ just because you ate his piece of desert. So like I said. Bloody dog.

So very…._reluctantly, _if you please, I dragged myself out of the house that I shared with my fellow wolfie friends, Jake and Embry. Jake on a normal day, was not that much of a bad company. The problem was that recently, a week prior if you must know, Paul had imprinted on his sister. To say the least, being in their company was not exactly the ideal way of having fun. And _everybody_ knew that. So sticking me with them for patrol was downright….excuse me for sounding like a second grader…mean.

Crawling to the dark canopy of trees on the other side of the trees, I rapidly striped down…. No I assure you I'm not crazy, I phased, transforming into a gorgeous, I would like to say dark chocolate colored wolf. And was pleasantly (note the sarcasm) bombarded with a million thoughts, of my fellows.

_Aww man…..why did you have to call right now Sam? I was thiiiis close to beating up Embry at the video game_. Thought by the ever mature Jacob black.

_What's the matter Sam? Why'd you call all of a sudden?_ Jared was anxious. This was cutting down his time of being with Kim, his significant other.

_Oh, please Jar head! Like it matters to you….all you wanna do is go smooch your girl._ The ever honest Embry.

_Mind it Call._ Jared growled.

_What's the meeting for Sam? Is there a leech around?_ Seth asked excitedly.

_That's it Guys. Cool it. And where the hell is Paul? _ Sam snapped.

_That's not hard to guess._ I thought, and the others snickered. Of course except Jake, who growled at me and snapped at my tail.

_Cool down man. It probably is true, and you know it._

Everyone was here. That is everyone but Paul. All of us had gathered in a clearing, deep inside the forest, sprawling all across it. Collin and Brady were trying to decide who should get to see TV by a friendly….if you call it that, fight. Embry was lying peacefully in the middle of the clearing, on the verge of passing out. Jake was trying to come up with a plan to kill Paul. Seth was prancing all over the clearing trying to break into Sam's mind, to find out why on earth he had summoned us, while Sam was trying desperately to protect his mind.

Steadily getting annoyed at Paul, he finally raised his head up to the cloudy sky and howled. And all of us happily joined him. It was exactly 15 seconds later that we were greeted with the presence of another mind among us.

_Where the hell have you been Paul?_ Sam thought angrily.

_Sorry. I fell asleep. I didn't hear you the first time. He apologized as he flew across the forest towards us._

Looking at him when he reached us I thought it probably was true. Even Embry thought so. _Unless…._and both Jake and Paul growled at him.

Alright that's enough everyone. We have something important to discuss. He sounded jubilant somehow.

Making sure everyone's focus was on him; Sam looked directly at me, and said _Claire's coming back._

My heart stopped beating.

_What did you just say?_

_She is coming back, Quil, _he insisted._ She, herself, called Emily today and asked her if it'd be alright for her to come. She's coming tomorrow evening in fact. You can go with Emily to the airport if you want._

Great Scott it was unbelievable. Everyone was looking at me expectantly; Embry had already banged his head to mine. Grinning widely and thinking_, there you go bro, I told you she'd come back sooner or later. _

I had to still react. A thousand thoughts flying through my head at the same time. Making me dizzy. Claire….I sighed. My angel, my impint and my life. The little ray of sunshine that had been kept away from me for the last 16 years. Was I happy she was coming back? Of course I was happy, no-no I was exhilarated that she was coming back.

My heart, on the verge of bursting with happiness sank again, as I thought of her. _What would she think of me? What if she was here only for a week or something? How was I supposed to handle it if she left me again? Was she involved with someone back home? What was supposed to do then?_

_Hey man, don't think about that. She'll be here to stay. I'm damn sure of it._

_Of course Quil, she's not gonna be made to leave you again, there's no vamp mom this time remember? She'll be eighteen when she comes._

_They are right Quil, she's free to make her own choices now, _said Sam softly._ She's not gonna leave until she wants to. And after seeing you I don't think, you need to worry about her leaving you again._

Grinning once again, I trotted ahead and howled happily in Embry's face.

_Ewwww, pig. Your breath stinks. Get out of my face Quil. Get lost._ He snapped at me, laughing at him, I turned to Sam and said, _I'm going home Sam. You nearly killed me today. I'll see you tomorrow. And I am NOT taking the morning shift tomorrow. Good-night dogs. _

Trotting back home, I couldn't help but think about the days to come.

* * *

And that, my love is the third chapter. And I know I ended it abrupty, but I didn't really know what to write.

I hope ya'll liked it:),,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,let me know what you think about it and once again thankyou much for the reviews:D

I love you guys.

Also 'm so sry for not updating earlier. I'm a horrible, horrible person.

There you go. I said it:)

Review!


End file.
